The invention relates to a pistol comprising a basic housing and a barrel slide which is guided movably on the basic housing, the barrel slide, in cross section, comprises two side walls and a cover wall connecting the side walls to define an interior space, in the interior space of the barrel slide receives a barrel at the front of the space and behind the barrel an insert piece is mounted, the insert piece contains a firing bolt and a firing spring.
In order to distinguish them from pistols with a hammer firing mechanism, in pistols with a firing bolt mechanism, the impact energy which is required to fire the shot is applied to the firing bolt by a firing spring which is accommodated in the interior of the barrel slide. The spatial conditions relating to the configuration of the firing bolt and firing spring are correspondingly narrow.
In the known configurations of the assembly formed by the firing bolt/firing spring, the two parts are concentric, with the spring either surrounding the firing bolt or the spring being accommodated in a bolt which widens at the rear like a case, and the entire assembly is inserted from the rear into a long longitudinal hole in the insert piece.
These designs first of all have the disadvantage that said assembly is composed of very complicated parts which require a very large amount of effort to manufacture and assemble. Owing to the small available diameter, the firing spring is too thin, kinks somewhat and rubs against the edge surfaces, either of the case or of the hole in the insert piece, which has no smooth wall through its length (provided it is not subject to costly reworking internally). Since the hole is drilled into the insert piece from the rear, the mounting of the assembly in the insert piece and of the insert piece in the barrel slide is delicate with regard to kicking when firing. Its life is limited.
Furthermore, the available physical length of the assembly, in particular of the firing spring, restricts the spring force, and hence also the firing force. This can lead to firing malfunctions. This problem will occur to an ever greater extent in the future due to the ever increasing use, for legal reasons, of primer cups with only small amounts of hazardous substances, but which require greater firing energy.
The object of the invention is to overcome the above disadvantages and to design an assembly comprising the insert piece/firing bolt/firing spring such that the pistol operates more reliably and with less wear, while the total production costs are as low as possible.
According to the invention, the object is achieved wherein
a) the insert piece forms an internal cavity which is open on a side facing the cover wall of the barrel slide, guide surfaces are provided for the firing bolt on the internal cavity,
b) the firing bolt has mating surfaces which rest on the guide surfaces of the internal cavity to define a free space which runs in a longitudinal direction between the firing bolt and the cover wall on the side facing the cover wall of the barrel slide, and
c) the free space contains the firing spring which has front end supported on the firing bolt and a rear end supported on an opposing bearing.
The insert piece is easy to machine (no more deep hole!) and, internally, offers a large amount of space for the firing bolt and firing spring, which are simple to insert into the cavity from above before the installation of the insert piece. The insert piece is in the form of a trough, whose rear wall can be connected to the barrel slide such that it is resistant to kicking, thus improving the life. The guide surfaces may be simple surfaces, thus allowing clean guidance with little manufacturing effort.
The recess on the upper face of the firing bolt for holding the firing spring does not need to be concentric with respect to the tip of the firing bolt, once again thanks to the good guidance in the insert piece. The end walls which bound the recess at the front and rear can be very far apart from one another, so that there is also more space in the longitudinal direction for the firing spring. The spring can thus not only be designed to be stronger, but its movement is also less impeded.
The cross section of the firing bolt, and hence also the cross section of the free space, may be designed very freely for the purposes of the invention. In the extreme, it is so broad that the free space is bounded at the sides only by the longitudinal walls of the insert piece. In another embodiment, the recess is a longitudinal groove which is open at the top. In both cases, despite its generally eccentric position, the spring is surrounded on all sides by surfaces, but with an adequate gap. Both the longitudinal wall of the insert piece and the groove can be machined easily and cheaply with high accuracy, for example by milling.
In one preferred embodiment, the guide surfaces in the insert piece and the mating surfaces of the firing bolt form the three sides of a rectangle. In consequence, the entire firing bolt is a body which has a cuboid basic shape and can thus be machined easily and accurately. Furthermore, the firing bolt is thus secured against rotation, and its mass, and hence the possible firing energy, can be increased.
In a further refinement, the inner wall of the box-shaped insert piece forms the opposing bearing for the rear end of the firing spring and rests on the rear end of the barrel slide. The former measure means that there is no need for a separate opposing bearing or a screw connection for the assembly. The latter improves the kicking resistance and hence the life.
In one preferred embodiment, the insert piece is connected to the barrel slide at two points by means of horizontal pins or the like, which pins pass through the entire width of the barrel slide. In particular, the pin can pass through the rear wall of the insert piece at the rear connecting point. These measures result in a connection which is detachable but nonetheless firm, and which withstands the kicking that occurs during operation particularly well.
In a further development of the idea of the invention, the rear wall of the insert piece has a transverse groove for the insertion of the rear sight, for which purpose it is thickened in its upper part in the longitudinal direction of the pistol. Finally, the rear sight can even be integrally formed with the rear wall, on the rear wall of the insert piece. In consequence, the rear sight can be arranged very deep with respect to the barrel axis, which simplifies aiming and helps to achieve better hit results. Furthermore, this further reduces the production costs and the number of parts.